Beautiful Deception
by kirmit
Summary: Alice and Rosalie are beautiful con artists who are hired by a friend to take someone down. What happens when love gets in the way? OOC, my second entry for the LFN contest. Rated M for well, everything. :


**Les Femmes Noires One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Beautiful Deception.**

**Pen Name: Kirmit**

**Characters: Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Edward, Jasper.**

**To see other entries in Les Femmes Noires Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**http://www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/community/Les_Femmes_Noires/73127**

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for checking out my second entry for the LFN contest, this one isn't ****as ****dark, it's a bit funnier, but still a little different. All characters are OOC, non-cannon parings and there's slash references. Thanks to my wonderful beta Criosa :) **

* * *

**Beautiful Deception**.

I straddled this beautiful man and impaled myself on his engorged cock. It felt good, so good, but I was sure that by now he could do almost anything. I bucked my hips, riding him fast and hard, his moans filling the air and his fingers digging into my ass.

"You like that Jasper?" I purred out, looking into his hazel colored eyes and rolling my hips once again.

"Yes, ma'am," he panted out, his fingers digging harder as his hips thrust faster. I needed something a little harder, more pornographic, dirtier. I looked up at the mirror above the bed and smirked.

"Do you wanna watch?" I asked him, my voice husky. He looked up at me with half lidded eyes and nodded. We moved and he watched me as I tossed the pillows off the bed and had him sit with his knees bent up facing the mirror, I straddled him again, this time stroking him a few times before pushing him into me. I looked up at the mirror and saw the deliciousness that was him penetrating me and the look of ecstasy on his face.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the ball tightened in the pit of my stomach when I felt him grope my tits and begin to pummel into me in that position, his cries of pleasure alerting me to how close he was to blowing. I moved one of my hands between my legs and rubbed a circle into my clit, pushing myself closer and making myself moan, the visual must have drove him insane because he was suddenly cursing and thrusting hard into me. "Jasper, don't cum yet, I want to taste you." I purred at him. He groaned loudly and flipped us quickly so my face was buried into my satin sheets.

I felt the stinging sensation as he smacked my ass hard and pounded into me, the sheets capturing my cries and tears forming in the corner of my eyes from the pain and pleasure of it all. "Fuck!" he growled as he simultaneously pulled out of me and grabbed my hair, moving me so that my open mouth was facing the mirror and his throbbing cock. I winked at myself in the mirror before turning my eyes to his hazel ones, awaiting his release. He manually pumped himself a few times before exploding, crying out my name as he came, mostly hitting my mouth, and I swallowed quickly as he collapsed; no need to savor that shit, it tastes like melted salt cubes.

When he let go of my hair, I leaned over and kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself in my mouth before I pulled back and smirked at his shocked expression. "I'm gonna go clean up. I'll be back in a few." I winked at him and climbed off the bed. I looked back to see him sprawled out across the silver satin bedding and staring at the ceiling. I think I just fucked him stupid.

Once I got to the bathroom, I cleaned the rest of him off me with a wet rag and grabbed my cell out of my purse, flipped it open and pressed one. "Hey porn star." My lover's silky voice came through the speaker.

"Hey beautiful. Did you two get all that?" I asked her, keeping my voice down in case he decided he wanted round two in the bathroom.

"Yep, Em wants to know if you want cheesy porn music or just amplify the sound on his voice moaning your name?" I could hear the smirk in her voice, she sounded proud of me. Usually it was her doing this part of the job, but from the minute we saw Jasper eyeballin me and not her, we knew this part of the game would have to change.

I smirked before I answered, "I bet his wife would love the amplified sound of him moaning my name."

"You got it babe."

* * *

***~*~*A few weeks earlier*~*~***

We sashayed into Ed and Em's housewarming party, as usual all eyes were on us. Rose and I were quite the lipstick lesbians. She was tall, blond, with full lips and a body that looks like it belongs in playboy. Add that to her gorgeous blue eyes and the fact she loves to eat pussy, but doesn't abstain from cock, and you got yourself almost every man's wet dream. I was almost the opposite from my sweet Rosie, I was petite, our last job paid for my augmentation so I was now a full C, my body was small, firm and according to Rose, completely edible. I had almost jet black hair that was choppy and went to my shoulders, which Rose found sexy because it looked like I had just rolled out of bed constantly, and the same shade of blue eyes as Rose.

"You made it!" Edward shrieked happily, wrapping his arms first around me and then around Rose, giving us each an air kiss. Edward was a long time friend of mine and the reason Rose and I met. Three years ago Edward began dating Emmett, a burly, good looking, curly-haired man. Rose was an ex-girlfriend of his that he stayed good friends with. Once Rose and I met there was an instant attraction. And after spending days in bed together, we realized just how truly perfect we were together.

Not that we're the most monogamous couple. We both still like dick, and while rubber cocks still get us off, real dick is so much fun sometimes. When we aren't strapped for cash we have Emmett, but when we are we do a 'job', which consists of us finding a rich married couple, having one or both of us fuck the husband, and blackmail him to keep the pictures or video quiet. We've done six different jobs now in the three years we've been together, and while I know I should feel guilty, I don't. Those men deserve this shit and, well, Rose's car restoration hobby and my Prada habit can get very expensive.

We were here on the pretenses of Ed and Em's housewarming party, but in reality, Em had turned us on to the fact that he was fairly sure Edward's new VP of Sales was stealing money from Ed's company. Ed couldn't stop saying nice things about her, but that was Ed, he saw the good in everyone and was a bit naive.

He went around and introduced us to some of his friends we had never met before, most of the men and some of the women eyeing us appreciatively. Rose and I pretended not to notice the looks. We kept walking until we saw the couple Emmett was talking to; when his eyes met ours we knew that the woman was the one who was extorting money from the company.

I eyed the woman first. _Who the fuck under forty wears that? Oh dear lord that dress is atrocious and don't get me started on the shoes. Did a blind retarded squirrel dress her? _Then my eyes traveled to the man, fuck me he's hot. His blond hair was disheveled, and he had fantastic style. He was looking right at me like he just spotted a juicy and tender steak. Usually, it was Rose, or the two of us combined, that got those kinds of looks, never just me.

We made our way over there, Rose half dragging me because of the intensity of his gaze and the chills it kept sending down my spine. I felt very short next to the couple, the tall devilishly handsome husband and his rather plain wife. He took my hand in his and kissed the back of my hand. His eyes never left mine as he was introduced to me as Jasper Whitlock while his wife Bella regarded me rather coolly, but I could tell she was rather intimidated by our presence, especially Rose's, she kept looking at Rose and blushing.

After talking to them for a few minutes and being polite, which was more like me flirting with Mr. Whitlock as he practically drooled over me, Rose and Emmett pulled me away under the pretenses of Em showing us the bedroom. The minute we walked in Rose had me up against the door and her lips were pressed against mine, her tongue forcing itself into my mouth and dueling with mine. My Rosalie was jealous. _Interesting… I like it when she's jealous_.

The sound of Emmett clearing his throat bought us out of our heated, practically dry humping on the door moment. "You ladies know how much I love seeing you in action, it makes the hetero male in me pant, but honestly, that bitch is fucking with the love of my life, and she needs to pay. So can we get on task here?"

"You know I love it when you talk business." She smirked at Emmett.

"This is dirty business, as well; I know it's your favorite kind," he said in a rather seductive voice. They played like that all the time, so I just straightened out my dress and smirked at them.

Rose raked her hair a bit, running her fingers through it to try to comb it back down. "The dirtier, the better Emmie. I have an idea, but I want your thoughts first."

"Alrighty ladies, we need proof that _Isabella_," he said her name with such malice I did a double take to make sure I was still talking to Emmett, "Is stealing from my man. And we need to hurt her like she's been hurting him." He sat on the bed haughtily.

"Well if her reaction to my Ali over there is any indication, I know how to make her hurt." She smirked at me and made me laugh.

"Her reaction to me, huh Rosie? I think her reaction to you was just as bad." I looked over at Emmett who was watching us talk this out with a funny expression on his face.

Rose laughed at my comment. "No sweetie, she was marking her territory the minute her old man locked eyes on you. You were too busy getting your panties wet to notice it. Plain Jane has some self esteem issues and when Mr. Whitlock," she did her best impression of a swooning southern lady with his name and I had to fight back the giggle, "looks at someone prettier she gets scared." She shrugged and sat next to Emmett on the bed. "I'm a bitch, everyone's scared of me." She smirked at me again

I crossed my arms, tired of her saying that the girl wasn't jealous of her and stuck out my hip, my "I mean business" pose. "So what, we gonna do the usual? Gonna threesome him, tape it and blackmail him?" Em looked impressed and leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows.

"This one's tougher babe, like I said. Plain Jane... she's like a dog pissing on a tree with him. He obviously wants you Alice. So I'll get her out of the picture, and you can work your charms on him. Meanwhile I get the goods on her extracurricular activities at Eddie's company."

"I like that plan Sweetheart," Em said as he placed a rather gentle kiss on Rose's neck. _Wait a second._

"Wait, just me? I dunno Rosie…" I had never done that before, I don't honestly know that I could.

"Ali... you can do it. I know you can. I'll go in and hide the camera so you won't know where it is. Emmie can help me with the feed so there's no way of him finding out if you recorded it, if he finds it." She looked up at me through her lashes, a seriously sexy pout from her. "I know my mistress can do it…"

I smiled a little. "Okay so what exactly do you want to see in this video baby?"

"Well, we need to make sure that he is fucking you." She looked over at Emmett.

"Get downright pornographic doll face. I want them to hurt." Emmett was feeling vindictive.

Rose gave me a sexy look and bit her lip, I smirked at the look. "I'll make play time even better if we can get him to moan your name."

Her saying that shot straight to my core; I rubbed my thighs together in anticipation. "Okay. Um... Cumshot?"

She nodded." I would place money on the fact that she doesn't let him do that shit."

I nodded my agreement and rolled my eyes. "That prissy bitch? Of course not."

She stood up and walked over to me. "Well then, show him what a real woman will do for him Ali…" She purred.

"I love you Rosie." I grabbed her hand as she gave me a small smile, our way of letting each other know we were in this together.

"I love you too Ali." With that I stood on my toes to kiss her, our tongues dueling and hands fisting the other's hair. I heard Emmett say something about Edward, but I didn't really give a damn. I needed Rose to know how much I loved her, wanted her, and I wanted her to know it would always only be her for me. No matter what.

After a few minutes of the kissing passionately, I pulled away and smiled at my love. "Alright baby, show time."

After we walked out of the room, we pretended to be social; I kept stealing glances at Mr. Whitlock, only to notice he was still very obviously staring at me. We waited an hour, so we wouldn't be obvious, and then Rose decided to intercept the Mrs. in the kitchen, giving me time to lay the groundwork for 'Project Whitlock'.

I looked for him where he had been standing earlier, only to find he had disappeared. I scanned the room and sure enough I found him, standing by one of the back walls near the hall leading to the bedrooms and still very much looking at me. After making sure no one was paying attention, I quickly walked over to him, martini in hand. Once I reached him I looked up at him through my lashes, in an attempt to appear innocent. "Hi," I purred.

"Hello," he drawled.

"What are you doin' over here, all by your lonesome?" I asked as I leaned up against the wall, looking up at him.

"Just laying low. But, now that you're over here I can't say I'm alone any more." He smiled at me warmly. I took a sip of my martini while I considered the different routes I could take,' hard to get' is probably the best one, mixed with a little bit of 'I want to fuck you on the floor' and 'you have a mix that men can't resist'. I looked towards the kitchen; it wouldn't do to have the Mrs. find us talking.

"I could leave."

"Would I at least get a name before you do?" he asked in his silky masculine voice.

"What? Were you staring too hard before to catch the introduction?" I teased.

"Nope. Just wanted to keep you here Alice." He smirked at me and we locked eyes again.

"And why would you want to keep little ol' me around Mr. Whitlock?" I asked in a flirty tone.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "Mr. Whitlock is my father, please just call me Jasper."

"Okay, Jasper." I purred his name, to which I received an eyebrow. I worried for a minute that Rose was wrong about the fact that he wanted me and maybe he was staring at me because he caught a peek of the tattoo I had on my thigh or something, but then he took a drink of his beer and I could see him checking me out. His eyes resting on the most rounded parts of my body.

"So what brings you over here little lady?"

"You, of course." I took a sip of my own drink as I let my eyes wander over his body. I could see that he was muscular, kept himself in good shape, was well groomed, and packed heat to the left. If you know what I mean.

"Me huh? How'd I get so lucky?" He glanced at the kitchen and then returned his full attention to me again.

"You're probably the most interesting man I've seen all night."

"No ma'am, I'm just a boring, married engineer," he drawled, taking another drink and letting his eyes roam away from my face again.

"I don't think your boring, Jasper. Bored maybe, married…" I rolled my eyes obviously. "Well, if you're that dedicated to your wife then it's just too bad." I shrugged and then turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me back around, just as I knew he would.

"When did I say that?" He asked in a hurry.

I smirked at him. "Well, aren't you?"

"Married and bored, _definitely_." He nodded, locking eyes with me again. I raised my eyebrow and glanced over at the kitchen noticing Emmett glance over at me. Time to go.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock, maybe right now isn't the best time to discuss this." I grabbed his hand off my arm and wrote my number down with the pen I just happened to be holding and then placed a rather lingering kiss on top of it. "Call me, if you wanna be less bored." He gave me a crooked smile and nodded. Hook, line, and sinker. I ran my hand down that noticeable bulge to the left. "Think about me," I purred before I moved my hand and then walked away, swaying my hips intentionally.

With how intensely he stared at me for the rest of the night, I half expected him to call me right away, but he didn't. By the third day, I was quite annoyed that he was playing by the rules with the calling thing that when he did finally call I ignored it, and the next four calls he made to my cell as well. I waited to answer for a full day. I smirked when I saw that he was calling at ten a.m. meaning he was probably calling me from work.

"Hello?" I answered, playing coy.

"Mornin' Alice."

I tried not to smirk as I pretended not to know who I was talking to. "I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Jasper." His voice sounded like he was let down.

"Oh!" I pretended to be surprised. "See, I thought you had just forgotten all about me, it had taken you so long to call me and all." And cue the Mississippi accent. Why did that have to show up now of all the times?

"Yes well between contractor meetings and the Mrs. it was impossible to call you darlin'," he drawled.

"Oh." Well, damn I should've figured. He did look successful in his own right. "Now you just went and made it impossible for me to be mad at you."

He chuckled in that happy, hearty voice of his. "Sorry to keep you waiting Alice."

"So," I laid back into the bed, loving the feel of my satin sheets again my bare skin. "What are you doing Mr. Busy, married engineer?"

"Well, I'm sitting at my desk thinking about a certain pretty little lady I met a few nights ago... and the way she wore that black dress... Damn."

"Well, she ain't wearing anything at the moment, but would like to send her thanks that you appreciated the way she wore the dress," I teased, accentuating my accent since he seemed to like it.

"Damn Miss Alice, are you trying to kill me?" He teased back.

"No sir, I'm sure once you pass out from blood loss, your dick will go back to normal and the blood will reenter your system."

"I supposed you're right," he agreed. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked, licking my lips as I thought about the possibility of doing something fun with him. _Wait? I'm excited about this? What the fuck?_

I heard the tell-tale creak of a chair and could tell he leaned back. "Well, most likely any chance of me focusing is shot until I see you again... so I guess that is up to you darlin'."

"Well, what are you doing for lunch then? I know of this awesome little sandwich shop just off Main Street." I was giving him an opening. All you have to do is ask.

"Are you asking me on a lunch date, Miss Alice?" he teased.

"No. I was just informing you that I knew of an awesome little sandwich shop off main, a lady never asks out a gentleman on a first date."

"Ahh, well I'm afraid I don't know of this sandwich shop. So unless you plan on joining me…" He trailed off; obviously it had been a long time since he's asked anyone on a date.

"Are you asking me on a lunch date, Mr. Whitlock?" I asked, amusement coloring my tone.

"I believe I am, ma'am." _So polite. _

"I guess I shall allow you the privilege of seeing me at lunch then."

"I look forward to it." _I bet you do. _

"Until then Jasper," I purred his name.

"Au revoir." _Well, fuck me that was hot. _

Once I got off the phone and showered, I changed into something revealing and, as Rose put it, 'hot', but I also needed to look like I didn't care how I looked. That is how I ended up wearing a denim mini skirt that was frayed, fashionably ripped and barely covered my ass, a tight blue shirt that played up the ample cleavage that Rosie loved so much, and the six inch heels to make me tall and made my legs look killer. We hadn't figured out which part of my body was his favorite, so we decided to play up everything.

I texted him directions to the restaurant and waited outside for him, ignoring the catcalls of almost every male who passed by me. See, this is why I am a vegetarian for the most part. Men are fucking pigs. I had never really been with a guy till Emmett, thankfully I had been with enough women by that point that I didn't cry when he fucked me, because damn that motherfucker is huge and since him I've done a few guys with Rosalie present. I looked across the street and watched as Rose took a picture of me with her high powered lens, smiling at me from behind the viewfinder. That was usually my job; I bet Rose just loved this right now.

I adjusted the earpiece in my ear and smirked back at her. "Stop being all obvious baby." I mumbled to her, she laughed in my ear and I took a deep breath just as a car pulled in front of me. I knew it was black and a Mercedes and sexy as fuck, I looked over at Rose as she squealed in my ear.

"Jesus Christ Ali, I think I need new panties." Her voice was breathy, as if she had just gotten out of bed with me and Em at once.

"What is it?" I mumbled to Rose as I watched the driver's side door open.

"That is a Mercedes-Benz SLR McClaren." She paused and took a deep breath as if steadying herself, just as I saw a blond shaggy headed male climb out of the driver's side. "That car alone is worth damn near five hundred thousand Alice." She hissed.

"And fuck me it's Jasper," I whispered just as he turned around and smiled wide at me.

"Act cool babe." I did as I was told and forced a rather unimpressed smile.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting darlin'." He drawled at me, hopping up on the curb next to me and shoving keys in the pocket of his chinos. Boy had impeccable taste. He looked almost like he had raided Em and Ed's closet for nice clothes with his blazer and button up. His hazel eyes seemed to be searching mine for something for a minute as he smiled a little unsure of himself and I heard the familiar chirp of his car getting locked.

"Only a little bit. Did you get lost?" I asked, trying to not sound as anxious as I felt.

He shook his head. "No, I had something to take care of. I'm very sorry to keep you." He motioned for me to lead the way. "Ladies first." I did as I was asked and walked in front of him, doing my very best to walk with a natural sway and not one that seemed like a mating cry.

"I think he likes your ass babe, his tongue is practically dragging," Rose informed me, making me bite back a giggle as he reached forward to grab the door and opened it for me.

"Thank you," I told him, strutting into the restaurant a little more confidently.

"You're welcome," he responded from just behind me. We walked up to the register and after I ordered my meatball sub and frozen coffee with whipped cream, mainly because Rose told me they had the best licking opportunities, he ordered his own Philly cheese-steak, fries and a side of ranch with a large tea, we sat outside at one of the bistro tables and I did my best not to look at Rose.

I looked over at him as he sat down, his blazer draped over the back of his chair and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. We ate in a rather awkward silence for a few minutes; his eyes kept darting around. He was very nervous his wife was going to catch us I could tell. Sensing the need to break the ice that was steadily forming, I smiled at him and began talking about the sandwiches and what I knew about the shop and the shop owner, who just so happens to be Edward's mom.

He, in turn, told me about himself, and there were several times I would have to bite back a laugh from what Rosalie would say in response to that. I love my girl, but sometimes it's bad to have her talking in your ear. Then we somehow got onto the subject of his wife, and after Rose speculated that Jasper knew that Bella was swindling money from Edward, Jasper told me how unhappy he was with her, but he couldn't get a divorce because ten years ago when he was fresh out of college he didn't have enough foresight to get a pre-nup and didn't want the money grubbing bitch to have half of everything he worked so hard for. I felt generally bad for him at that point and almost guilty about the scheme we were plotting.

But then he oh so sweetly asked if he could have an affair with me, and while it made my heart beat irrationally out of control, Rose made gagging sounds in my ear. I knew she was probably right and he was more than likely laying the cheese on extra thick, and that a man who drove the kind of car he did probably had had affairs before, but when I kissed him all of those things went out of my head and all I could think about was his lip and mine, pressing together and movement, the charge and emotions behind it.

When we broke apart we just stared at each other for a long minute, not saying anything, until Rose made a comment about me giving her good pictures and bringing me out of my stupor. After that he used his foot to scoot my chair closer to his, and while I talked about my open relationship with Rose he drew light patterns on the skin of the back of my hand, making me want to confess all so he would run far away from me, us and the stupid scam. However, deep in my heart, I knew my loyalties lied with Rose and Em, they were the closest thing to family I had had since I dropped out of college and my parents pretty much told me I was dead to them.

He told me that he had a meeting after lunch so we couldn't get too crazy and unfortunately Bella liked to drop by his work randomly so we couldn't do much beyond a lunch date for the time being, a fact which made part of me very happy because it meant I was going to see him again and another part very on edge because I just wanted to get this over with. I could see myself falling for Jasper Whitlock, and as Rose had warned me once, it is the worst thing in the world to fall for the person you are conning.

After he left and I went home with Rose, she seemed to be uppity about something, I figured she would tell me in time so I left her alone and made dinner for us and waiting for Jasper to get enough time away from the Mrs. to call me. He called me at almost eight and we discussed where we were going to meet the next day and he talked to me a little bit before letting me go. Afterwards Rose pounced on me, and I was hers for the rest of the night. And oh boy, was I.

The rest of the week went like that, each lunch date getting more and more private. I still wore the earpiece just in case I really freaked out. I had the hope of being able to go to the bathroom and get advice from Rosalie. That was what I had to keep in mind, this wasn't just about me. If we fell, we fell together. I did my very best not to let the emotions I was trying to fake with him become real emotions, at times I found myself forgetting I was pretending.

As the week progressed our comfort level around each other increased and it had gotten to the point where the minute we saw each other I would give him a hug and kiss upon seeing each other, we'd joke openly about things and make out like a couple of horny teenagers in the corner of whatever restaurant we were at. Rose commented that Jasper was probably the bravest married man we had ever conned, it almost seemed like he wanted to get caught.

I was almost relieved when Friday rolled around and he told me Bella was going to be out of town. I wanted to get him fucking me on camera so we could black mail him into telling us what he knew and maybe get some cash out of it as well and just be done with it before I fell for him.

As I got ready for the night with Jasper I knew Rosalie was pissed that it was going to be just me and him for the most part, her lurking in the shadows and taking pictures yes, but I really needed to, and felt like I could, go without the earpiece. I could tell she was angry because of the fact she wouldn't be able to listen in, but some of the things she says are really hard to not laugh at.

What I didn't understand was why she wasn't even helping me, I mean part of this whole thing was her deal too, and she was going to be taking pictures, shouldn't she be helping me pick out something hot? I decided to just suck it up and wear a form fitting dress that accentuated my eyes and of course my damn near standard six inch heels. I grabbed the package of condoms that Rose had bought me earlier and put them discretely in the nightstand before going to face my beloved.

"Ready?" she asked from her perch on our white leather sofa.

"I think so," I spun on a heel, my dress flying up and giving her a little peek at the goods underneath, I know she likes that shit. "Do I look fuckable?" I asked innocently, she smirked at me.

"Always Ali."

"You know I love you and all of this is for us right?" I asked as I walked over to her and placed my hands on either side of her head on the couch leaning over her and being mere centimeters from her luscious lips. She glanced down at my lips and smiled a little.

"I know. I love you too Alice." Unable to resist my girl, her pretty sparkling eyes and those luscious lips any longer I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine, they moved fluidly together, a lost art in the medium of dance. Our lips and tongues were dancing and it was times like these I could really give a fuck less what I was supposed to be doing or what was right or wrong anymore.

A loud knock on the door brought my thoughts back out from the sewer in which they had landed and I pulled away smiling that my lipstick was now Rosalie's as well. I checked myself in the mirror by the entry and fixed my lipstick before I opened the door to reveal the gorgeous man that was known as Jasper Whitlock. And my did he look tasty tonight; I smiled at him as he pulled a bouquet of red carnations from behind his back.

"Are these for me?" I asked coyly, holding my arms out to receive them.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

"Why thank you," I said as I took them and walked back into my apartment, I hadn't expected flowers. "Wanna come in?"

"Thanks," I heard him close the door behind him. "You know when you told your address I didn't realize you meant this building... Evening Rose," he greeted my girl sweetly.

"Ali," she called. "I'm going to have dinner with Emmie and Eddie... See ya later." She sounded irritated. I couldn't help but sigh over how dramatic and jealous she was being.

"Bye sugar!" I called back, hoping she knew that I loved her and only her. I looked around for the vase that Rose had gotten with some flowers from a con awhile back and set the beautiful carnations up in it with some water, walked back out to where Jasper stood looking around our well appointed pad and placed the flowers in the center of the coffee table. "What about my building?" I asked him, realizing what he had said right before he saw Rose.

"Oh," he shook his head, "Nothing."

"Thank you for the flowers," I shrugged, not sure if I had properly accepted them. "I've never had anyone buy them for me." I smiled politely at him.

"Well that's just blasphemous." He sounded outraged at the thought.

"What? The fact no one has bought me flowers?"

He laughed slightly, "Yeah."

I felt touched by his thoughtfulness and gave him a wry smile, looking up at him through my lashes once I was close enough. "Well, they are lovely." Then I stood on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a gentle peck on his soft lips. "Should we go to dinner now?"

He wrapped his arms lazily around my waist and looked into my eyes. I swear to Christ he's trying to tell me something with those eyes of his, "Yes, it would probably be wise to get some food into our systems."

I pulled away only to wrap myself around his arm and start walking towards the door, "How long is Bella gone for again?"

"A few days." He smirked at me. I knew he was anticipating tonight as well, but for far different reasons.

"Hmm... well, we'll definitely make the most of those won't we?" I said in a playful tone, giving him a wicked wink.

"I certainly hope so," he drawled seductively as he led me out of my apartment and down the elevator. He opened the car door for me and I slid in and sat comfortably on the red leather seat. I knew if Rose had seen all this she would probably die.

Jasper had intentionally not told me where we were going to eat, but I figured being as it was Jasper, it was probably somewhere nice, but judging by the fact he was in jeans and button up with a fedora on his head, it wasn't too fancy, definitely hip though. Something I've learned, and really liked, about Jasper was the fact that he was a hipster. We got along and agreed on so many things, even though he was five years older than me and therefore, according to him, much more knowledgeable and worldly than me. We had the same musical taste, although his love of Marilyn Manson left me wondering and my blatant love of one Miss Britney Spears made him look at me like I was jabbing him with a fork anytime I played it loudly and sung along. We had the same taste in fashion, the same taste in movies, we even laughed at all the same inappropriate moments together.

_If Jasper wasn't a rich married man we were trying to con… _wait, thou shall not go there.

When we arrived at The Melting Pot, I was so excited that Jasper really was listening to me when I mentioned this place and not just staring at my breasts that I couldn't stop bouncing as we waited to get a table. "I take it you approve?" he asked, teasingly.

"Yes, and all this time I thought it was the T and A that had you so captivated," I teased back grinning.

He smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me gently, "I can multi task well."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him before I teased, "Good thing too... wouldn't want you to pass out later." That was the thing with these movies; you had to make it seem like more than just an isolated event. Therefore a whole weekend of fucking had to be taped, edited and fixed up. I glanced up at Jasper, looking down at me devilishly as his hair flopped into his eyes. Not that I would mind.

"Keep that up and we just might break my car in," he smirked at me. Shit. Sex in the car would classify as cheating because there was no way to put it down as part of the job. It would be something we couldn't tape or photograph, and something I told Rose I wouldn't do.

"I just had my sheets dry cleaned for us though," I giggled.

"Who said we wouldn't be rolling in the sheets as well?" He whispered in my ear, so close I could feel his lips moving against my skin, and the moisture from his breath, it was enough to make my core throb with anticipation. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"I'm excited for tonight."

I felt his fingers run down my spine and my body responded, I hated that he had that power, "As am I Alice... but first you must experience the fine art of fondue." He smirked down at me again. We didn't have to wait much longer, and we were sat at a rather secluded table in the back near some windows. Exactly where Rose paid the staff to seat us.

We sat next to each other at the table and immediately his arm draped across my shoulders as he pulled me close to him. "So darlin' what are you in the mood to try first?" I looked over the vegetables, bread and fruit, then back over at the cheddar cheese sauce unsure.

"Um a guess a carrot wouldn't hurt," I joked as I speared it and dipped it in the sauce eating it and savoring the delightful taste. We continued to chat aimlessly while eating our appetizer, then our main course and after getting the okay from me he decided to order the desert while I freshened up in the girl's room. While in there my phone started to vibrate like crazy so I looked at it, and then quickly opened it, "Rose?"

"Babe, I'm calling to tell you that I had to move from my cover." I could hear her moving through what sounded like bushes.

"Why, what happened?" I asked as I leaned against the counter.

"Don't worry about it okay. I've got it under control. You're doing great Ali." She didn't sound so convincing.

"Okay...are you okay though?" I asked just to make sure.

She scoffed, "I'm not the one being seduced with hot cheese and skewers. I'm fine, I just didn't want you to freak." That made me laugh.

"This fondue is kinda sexy, we should come here sometime."

She laughed a little, snorting towards the end. "Why? So we'd get arrested for indecent exposure?"

"I think they'd like it too much to call the police, sweets." I reasoned.

"Good point. Get back to lover boy before he thinks you chickened out with his dessert." She purred out, good to know she wasn't jealous sounding now, I should've done the whole no radio thing a few days ago. Maybe things wouldn't be so tense now.

"Kay." I agreed, giggling at her purr and then blowing her a kiss through the phone before I hung up. I made sure I looked okay and then went back to my table, being greeted by Jasper's usual smile. I smiled back and scooted into the booth next to him, relaxing once I was nestled into his side.

He ordered the dark chocolate fondue for desert, and I thought it was going to be how it was all night feeding ourselves with our own skewers. I was so wrong; he dipped a strawberry into the pot and then pulled the berry off and brought it up to my lips and locked eyes with me as I took the bite. We continued on like that, feeding each other chocolate covered cheesecake, cake and fruit, not really talking, just maintaining eye contact the entire time. That has got to be one of the sexiest things I have ever been involved in.

As he fed me one of the last strawberries, I noticed there was a bit of chocolate on his finger, so I carefully brought it up to my mouth and sucked the sauce off, his mouth parting and a small gasp escaping as I rolled my tongue around his finger and continued to suck, our eyes still locked for much longer than necessary. When I figured I made my point well enough I let go of his finger with one last lick, then licked my bottom lip in what I was hoping was a seductive manner.

"My warning about the car still stands Alice.... keep that up and we'll be breaking in that cherry red leather."

Shit, can't have that. "But I have lingerie and shoes I bought especially for you to see…" I whined as he bit into the perfect bottom lip of his.

"Would it be too forward of me if I said that I really wanted you now?" He was always the perfect gentlemen and I was serious when I told him I didn't like gentlemen.

I leaned forward till my lips were brushing against his ear, "Would it be too forward of me to say that I really want to ride your cock?"

"No ma'am." He turned his head to smirk at me just as I licked the outside of his ear. I was done with the foreplay and really just wanted to play. I felt him shift a little and felt his warm lips press against the spot on my neck just below my ear that sent chills down my spine.

"You can show me your lingerie at your place, where I promise to remove it with my teeth." He growled out a little before leaving small nips along my neck and making me giggle.

"Okay."

He got up and looked at me, "Ready to go beautiful?"

I took his outstretched hand, "Yes sir." I watched as he tossed a couple of hundreds into the table and then led me out of the restaurant.

I woke up the next afternoon to a shining sun and Rose holding a cup of coffee near my head with a scowl on her face. I smirked at her and carefully moved myself so I was out from under him. I pulled my robe on, not really to cover myself from her, more out of learned modesty than anything and followed her out to the living area. I knew she wanted to talk.

She sat on the couch and gave me a serious expression, "I take it you had fun last night." She raised an eyebrow at me as if to challenge me.

I took a sip of my coffee to hide the huge grin, I thought back to the night, it was fun, I definitely enjoyed myself. We did it in every position I had ever heard of and then a few I was sure he came up with on his own. "It was okay."

"So okay that I have to find a new location for a new camera?" That must've been when my knees where near my ears, I thought as I took a drink of coffee and smirked. Rosalie sighed heavily, "Well I need to get into the room to put a new camera up. So I need you to get lover boy out of bed and out of the room for twenty tops. We're gonna have a feed to Emmett's office so if Jasper snoops around he won't know what's going on. And before you freak, the mirror is going to be slightly different. Em brought over a two-way earlier for me."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Um... okay then. So I guess the video I got last night wasn't good enough." I had hoped it would be, even though I'll admit I was slightly relieved that she didn't get to see the sex at the end of the night. There was definitely something different about it. It was so gentle and there was so much feeling behind it, I could read it in his eyes. And what I saw there, frankly shocked me, but I could feel myself falling for him and that did two things; first it scared me, because rule number one in the business of conning, you never fall for the person and second, because I had no idea what would happen between Rose and I if I let myself fall.

"His face was buried in your tits. All we'd be able to use is you looking quite comfortable with a blond man." She looked away from me, wait she had a problem with us being comfortable? She shrugged, "The feed wasn't much cause the camera was broken at some point."

"Oh." Maybe she had figured out about the car… I had broken my promise to her. "Sorry Rosie…"

Her head snapped to look at me, "Why? You're just doing another job right?"

"Yeah, hunny... why are you so upset?"

"Nothing. Just let me know when it's safe to do the switch." Fuck, I leaned over to kiss her and she did, although not nearly as long as usual. She knew, she fucking knew. Dammit. Maybe that side street wasn't as deserted as I thought. "Better get back before he wakes babe." She faked a smile. God damn it, how did she know?

"Kay…" I agreed walking back into the room and glancing over my shoulder at her, she looked hurt and pissed. God I'm such a bitch. Once I got to the bed however I couldn't be all that upset anymore, I had a beautiful man, who seemed like he was in love with me, wrapped up in my sheets. I leaned over and shook his shoulder. "Jazz, sexy, you gotta get up." I whispered, hoping Rose wasn't eavesdropping.

He opened his eyes and smirked at me, "Do I now?"

Perv. But I liked it. I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "Rose is here and she's kinda…"_ hating on you, _I thought wrinkling nose.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine... a little sore," but that could have a little something to do with the fact I probably should've stretched before all the physical activity last night. I gave him a small smile. "But good."

He sat up and stretched, his lean muscles, his well-defined abs rippling as he moved. He is so sexy. "Wanna take a bath? Might help ease your muscles."

You don't have to ask me twice, "Yeah that sounds nice... Rosie and I have an incredible bathtub... it fits three people comfortably."

He leaned over and placed a rather wet kiss on my neck, "Maybe, if it's okay with you and Rose, we'll test that theory." I think he just asked for a threesome. He's so awesome, I can have him and my girlfriend too, I bit back the giggle that was threatening to escape.

"I'd have to ask Rose, you're insatiable you know that?"

He chuckled before leaning forward and kissing more of my neck, "I think you created a monster."

I smiled at that and stomped on the urge to cheer at the words. "Come on Mr. Whitlock... I'll get you clean…" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the mattress.

"But I wanna be dirty Ms. Brandon," he whined in a rather seductive voice as we strolled past my lover, whose eyes widened as she took in all of Jasper. And I do mean _all _of him, he was still naked.

"Rose, we're gonna take a bath." I dropped Jasper's hand to undo my robe and let it fall on the floor. Rose's eyebrows shot up as I gave her a devilish grin. "Wanna join us in a bit?"

She bit her lip, "Tempting love, but alas, my favorite queen needs me today…" She pouted at me. "Sorry Ali."

"It's okay baby, maybe next time?" I offered, knowing that the threesome would probably make Bella's head fly off somewhere.

"Definitely…" She looked at Jasper, "You take good care of my girl." I looked back at him to see him nodding at her while smirking. She came up to me and kissed me passionately, so passionately that she almost knocked me off my feet. "I love you Ali," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Rosie," I whispered back. I am really beginning to think she's jealous. I should make her jealous more often. She smiled at me before turning to look at Jasper, and noticeably checking out his now upright dick.

"He looks like fun." She smirked as I reached back and grabbed him; giving it a good squeeze and feeling him jump a little.

"It is," I winked at her. She began walking towards the bedroom and stopped briefly to smack Jasper's bare ass. Hard, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Don't let Em see that sweet cheeks," Rose teased as she resumed her strut to the bedroom.

I looked over my shoulder at Jasper, who stood there, looking completely bewildered. "We're definitely not what you've experienced before, huh?"

"Definitely not," he affirmed.

"But I think…" I took the time to stroke his expanding cock. "You like it." I mused before I lead him to the bathroom by his dick. Once we got to the bathroom I let go of him and began turning on the various taps and letting the crystal water pour in, looking over my shoulder to see him rubbing himself absentmindedly and looking at me through half lidded eyes. "Do you like me Jasper?"

"Very much so darlin'."

I smiled a little at that. I am willing to admit now that I may have begun to develop feelings for Jasper. Real feelings, and was kind of beginning to feel bad about blackmailing him. "More than your wife?"

He walked up behind me, pressing himself against my backside firmly before placing gentle kisses on my shoulder. That's so sweet. "Let's not compare apples to oranges Alice... I'm here with you and that's where I want to be right now, okay?" He stated. I get it, I'm a good time. Rose was right, men are just pigs. I nodded in response to his question then ran my hand back and fisted his hair. Earning a groan and a boob grab in return, I turned my head and kissed him firmly. Okay Alice, get back to work and check your pride out of this.

*~*~*Present*~*~*

Which is what led me here. Sitting on a rain soaked park bench without a friend in the world. I don't have Rose, I never really had Jasper and hell, Emmett and Edward won't even talk to me. Was it worth it? I don't even know anymore.

After the weekend of sex, half of which was recorded and edited by Emmett, I pulled away from Jasper while Rose seemed to be pulling away from me. With last weekend's charade and the random door bursting of Emmett and Rosalie with camera in hand as Jasper was balls deep inside of me and we finished the whole blackmailing scam, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, he was pissed and the air was thick with loathing.

I assumed after he agreed to help Emmett blackmail his own wife and pay Rosalie and myself an undisclosed amount to keep the video off the internet and out of his wife and business associates' hands everything would go back to normal.

And it did. For a few days at least.

But by Wednesday I began getting calls from Jasper again. I didn't answer them, of course; Rosalie and I were taking a vacation in the Bahamas, who answers work calls while on vacation? When we got back I was bombarded with gifts and flowers and calls. It was driving Rose to her wits end and honestly, I had no idea what to make of the situation.

So I called him back and listened to what he had to say. He prattled on about his wife and how he was once in love with her, but now he wasn't, and how much he loathed what she was doing to Edward, because her boss had never been anything but nice to them and if someone was doing that to him he'd take them to court. And then after the rambling about his wife, he threw a bombshell at me, after explaining that it was a stupid thing to say over the phone, but he felt like this was his last chance, he told me that he was in love with me.

Not really knowing what to say I hung up on him and sat on the couch to try and collect my thoughts. Which ended in a muddled mess of me bawling and Rose trying to pry from me what happened. When I finally told her she asked if I felt the same. I firmly denied that I did, all the while my heart was calling me a liar. I think Rose knew it too. She left me alone for a while and when I saw her next she had a few bags and told me that I needed to sort out what I wanted and I knew how to contact her if I needed.

I tried to call Jasper back, only to have his wife answer his phone giggling and sounding like she had definitely been freshly fucked. I didn't even ask for him, I just hung up.

The player got played, and all that.

I moped for a few days, didn't get dressed and watched a lot of soap opera's in Spanish. When I got tired of that I decided to go on a walk and the weather decided to match my mood. And now I am sitting on this bench wondering how I let this game bite me in the ass and feeling sorry for myself. I mean, really… Is what I did so bad?

Fuck, I need some coffee.

I decided to pick my pathetic ass up off the bench and walked over to Maleficent Bakery. That's where I saw her, well, not just her, them. Rosalie and Bella. After being momentarily stunned I tried to act as if I didn't care in the slightest as I walked up and asked for my chai tea and unicorn shaped cookies. It may seem childish, but the cookies make me feel better.

Feeling more than the usual amount of masochistic I decided to sit in a seat close to where they were sitting together, sharing a blueberry muffin, looking very… cozy and eavesdrop a little. "Thanks for picking me up from my husband's office Rose. Asshat wasn't even there." Mrs. Whitlock stated. Hm Jasper wasn't at work, that is interesting. Maybe he found a secretary to fuck or something, the thought made my stomach hurt.

"No problem. So what's up with him anyway? Seems like this Mike guy is being a better hubby to you." I could hear the smirk in Rose's voice; obviously Mrs. Whitlock had a few skeletons in her own affair closet.

"I mean Mike has been chasing my ass for a few years, but I dunno, I think Jasper is having issues getting it up or something. Well, regardless I have needs and Mike was more than willing so I took him up on it."

I snorted a little and pretended to be talking on the phone as Rose laughed. Jasper had no problem getting it up with me. "Well, I can't fault you on that. How's work?"

"Edward is an idiot as he always is." Bella's voice had that same condescending tone as it usually did.

"What'd he do now?" Rose asked, sounding intrigued.

"He bought that we were losing money on the Johnson account." I heard Bella scoff. "If he only knew."

Rose gave a laugh, it was her disgusted laugh. "Wow, for someone that has his own business you'd think he'd be concerned that, what, four accounts are losing funds?" I heard her pause for a minute and I considered turning around, but knew that if I did I would be caught. "You are a smart one."

"I think his husband suspects something, but I just play innocent little Bella and he believes me." She laughed with malice. "What a dumbass."

"I've seen the guy. I think he's just there to protect his little ass from hate mongers." I heard Rose snort. She was pretending, she would never insult Emmett like that. "I don't think the husband has a brain."

"I know, all those muscles... what a meathead. Shame he's gay though. Edward would probably be a good lay too, don't you think?" Wait; did that little whore really say that? About Edward? Our Edward?

"Nah, I'd rather use my rabbit, they don't talk shit after words."

"Wow, you really are a lesbian huh?" No, you think you half wit?

"You didn't complain last night sweetie." An irrational wave of jealousy hit me when Rose said that to her.

"You're really good at what you do." I could hear the embarrassment color her tone, interesting.

"You're just getting a taste of what I can do Bella."

Bella giggled. Fucking gag me. "I bet, so what happened to your mousy little girlfriend or whatever she is?"

"We became different people... Blah, blah and all that bullshit. Basically she fell in love with someone else." I half felt like walking out now. Did she really think that?

"Aww, I am sorry." Bella certainly didn't sound sorry. "Who'd she fall for?"

"Don't know, don't care." Rosalie is a good liar, but not good enough to fool me. I snickered lightly.

"It seemed like you two were so lovey dovey... I guess those things happen huh?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I still love her. Always will, but if she's happier with the new one, then I wish her all the happiness she deserves." I took a sip as I digested what she said. She'd be happy to know how miserable I am right now huh?

"That's so sweet," Bella cooed. "Too bad I can't lose the impotent husband; I would totally be with you." Your husband isn't impotent, you ignorant bitch.

"Well... you never know."

"You know... I just figured out how little time he actually spends at the office… do you think he could be cheating on me?" Bella's voice was slightly panicky.

"Nah, I don't think he has the balls. Besides didn't you say he's like in high demand for his field or some shit?"

"He's designed and oversaw a lot of the buildings that have been built around here." Bella sounded so proud.

"I doubt he's cheating. You're too beautiful for him to want someone else." Gag me please.

"Thanks Rose, you're sweet, but I saw the way he stared at your girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend." Yep, good to know the bitch knows her man wanted me. Still wants me, thank you very much.

Rose snorted out a laugh. "The only thing he had going for her was the blond hair." I could hear the smirk in her voice. "She likes blondes," she had a point there. "But not pogo sticks…"

"That's a relief." Bella laughed lightly. If only she knew. "Besides I doubt she would've had much fun with his limp dick anyway…" She snickered. Well, it wasn't limp very much around me doll, and yes, I had a ton of fun with it. "I think you might be right about the Rabbit."

"If you want I can show you a trick I learned with it," Rose said in her best seductive voice.

"Mmm please do." Bella's voice had taken on a husky edge that was almost attractive.

"Well, I'm done with this coffee…" I heard the sound of the porcelain mug being set on the tabletop. "Ready?"

"The husband is away for the week, I guess. He told Mike he's taking a vacation." I could hear the resentment in her voice as she talked about this. "Without me. The nerve of that man, I swear." I heard the telltale squeak of the legs moving against the tile and knew they were leaving.

"Really? Well then I can keep you company," Rose informed her, making my stomach turn. I think Bella must've liked the idea because the next thing I knew the Mary Sue was walking towards the door of the café, swinging her hips lightly. Rose followed, but not very quickly, she turned her head and our eyes met. "I miss you Ali," she mouthed as she reached out her hand to brush against mine. The same spark was there, same as it always was.

I smiled at her. "I still love you," I mouthed back.

"Love you more," she smiled as she mouthed it out then turned to leave. Knowing she still loved me made me very happy indeed.

After the coffee shop I went home and mulled over my options. The final decision came down to talking to both Jasper and Rosalie and seeing where my heart lie… and if that didn't work, maybe convincing them to be team threesome and share me. Yes, I am a selfish bitch, deal with it. Now that I knew Bella wasn't fucking her husband, I decided calling his cell phone would be the best way to get a hold of him.

It took a few days, but once I got a hold of him I confessed all; what I heard at the coffee shop, what had happened with Rose, how I felt about him. Then it was his turn, he told me about finding a divorce attorney and waiting till Emmett busted Bella with the Feds before serving her the papers. He filled me in on the fact that he was still in contact with Rose and Em, and they were helping him figure stuff out because he was being cooperative about getting information on his wife.

After a bit more time on the phone I realized the sick fact that I missed being around him and told him in not so many words. He informed me that he actually wasn't too far away, staying at the Alexis hotel. He gave me his room number, and I ran to my bathroom to get ready, slipping into my best thong, bustier, and thigh high stockings combo with the knee high platform leather boots I bought with the money we blackmailed from him.

Then I threw on my long wool double-breasted coat to cover it all and did my hair up to look like I was merely a business woman in really kinky boots and left my apartment after texting Rose where I was going. What? Old habits die hard.

I was impatient to see him again and completely bypassed the lobby to walk towards the elevator. He must've been impatient too, because he was sitting in an overstuffed armchair waiting for me, smiling but making no other indication he knew me other than to take my hand and guide me towards the elevators as he escorted me to his suite.

The minute we were inside of his suite and the door was closed, I was pinned up against it, pressed firmly between the cool door and his hot body. He was pressed so close to me that I could feel his heart rate pick up as he kissed me passionately, his hands cupping my face, his tongue exploring my mouth, his eyes, still open and looking into mine, were smoldering with passion.

One of his hands left my face and I felt it connect with my bare ass cheek sharply then squeezed. I yelped a little in response. He seemed to like the response as he did the same to the other cheek while pushing his excitement, into my crotch.

I smirked at him and leaned back a bit, he got the hint and moved to give me a little room as I undid the buttons of the coat and then pushed it off me and heard it puddle to the floor as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked me over, his face changing from shock, to happiness, to desire all in one quick moment in time. Maybe it's because the bustier didn't do quite a good enough job covering me. Or maybe because he really did miss me just that much, he growled a little and then we were moving, quickly, towards the bed where he tossed me in the center of the contemporary steel canopy, and he was removing clothes as if he was being eaten alive by something in them.

I stretched myself out in the bed and watched as he pulled the last offending piece of clothing off his ripe body. Then we locked eyes once again and he climbed up my body, his lips searching for mine, and then poured what seemed to be every last emotion he had felt for me out into our kiss.

I woke up the next morning, naked and wound up in the sheets, wondering what had happened to Jasper. When I went to investigate I found him in front of a table with two large plates that were obviously from room service with his cell phone to his ear, nodding and humming a lot in approval. I looked him over and smiled, it was fairly obvious that under the crisp clean white robe he was still naked as a jay bird. I sat in the chair next to him, which happened to be the one with a tray in front of the seat and casually draped my leg over the leg of my chair and smiled at my guy. He smirked back and rubbed my knee, still continuing his vocal sound conversation with his phone.

I ran the tips of my fingers gently up his hand, making him smirk even more at me and pull my chair closer. Just as he was lowering his lips to my neck I heard him snort rather loudly, the sound of an offended male voice on the other end and Jasper muttering, "Sorry Em. Please continue." I heard Emmett's voice carry on and then Jasper placed feather soft kisses on my neck.

After a few minutes of this I heard Jasper mumble a goodbye, then he flipped closed his phone and put it on the table in front of him. "Em says hi."

"How is my big gay boy?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Excited cause Aro is going to take Bella down in a few days."

"Oh... are you excited too?"

"Yep, cause I'll be able to file for divorce uncontested since she'll be incarcerated." He gave me a wry smile. I think he may have actually put some time into this.

"Mmm." I put my foot lightly on his terry cloth covered thigh and felt his hand close around my calf. "And then what are you gonna do?"

"Fire Newton, sell the house…" he ran his hand briskly up and down the back of my calf. "Make things right for you and Rose again." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised; yeah I guess he heard about that huh? I sighed.

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"What ever you want me to do. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you Alice," he informed me.

"Would you share me?" I asked quietly. He smirked at me.

"I think you should be asking Rose that." That was true; I laughed and picked up my own cell phone off the table texting her the question quickly, then looking back at Jasper.

"There I asked," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If that makes you happy, then yes I'll share you with Rose." I nodded my head and moved my foot to rub along the hard bulge that was resting near his thigh.

"It would make you pretty happy too, you know." It was after all almost every guy's fantasy to have two beautiful women at once. He bit his lip, obviously catching my meaning and nodded. "It would be nice because we could get rid of some of our toy collection." I winked; he made a grab for me and pulled me over so I was straddling his lap.

"Is that all you see me as? A way to save on the cost of batteries?" he teased, looking up into my eyes.

"You know I love you, and love spending time with you." I took this moment to wrap my arms around his neck. "But I mean, why not put your very... well endowed gifts to use." I smirked at him as I rubbed myself against the bulge my foot had found earlier.

"You wanna be there when they bust the bitch?" he asked me affectionately as he nuzzled my neck, placing gentle little kisses in the crook. I nodded and pulled his face away from my neck to look into his eyes again.

"Just so I can be like," I kissed him hard. "Ha bitch you were right he did fucking want me." He gave me a wide smile and kissed me again. "You know, you have not made a single comment about the fact I am running around your hotel suite naked." I heard my cell phone alert me that there was a text message, so I grabbed it off its resting place on the table just as he said, "Why would I? I quite like it." I smiled at him as I read the text.

_Just as long as he doesn't steal the damn blanket or leaves the seat up, I'm cool. _I smiled down at the text.

"Rose?" he asked. I nodded and bit my lip, trying not to cry out of happiness. "And?" he asked, when I looked up he had an expectant eyebrow raised.

"She said as long as you don't hog the covers or leave the seat up she's cool with it."

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "Alright... if I have too." He grinned and kissed me rather hard on the lips again.

"You should buy the loft next door to ours." I smirked, since he was selling his house and all, why not move into the empty place next door to us and make it really easy on my ass to live in my little fantasy world of being the meat in between a Rosalie and Jasper sandwich. He nodded.

"I'll look into it."

"Any special requests since you're gonna be sharing me?"

"Do you think I can have a few days here and there where it's just us... me and you?" Those butterflies that I thought I lost long ago with this man took flight once again. I nodded and kissed him, hard and passionately and I didn't want to stop.

He pulled away just as I slid my hands under his robe, rubbing his lower abs lightly. "Good, now eat your breakfast. You need your energy." He smirked at me, being just a bit cocky. I climbed off his lap, liking the feeling of his fingers as they slid across my ass as I moved and sat back down in my chair.

"Thank you Jasper... I love you." I smiled at him. I hadn't actually had the chance to say that in person to him yet, and it was worth it to see the way those simple words lit up his face as a lazy smile spread across his lips.

"You're welcome, Alice."

After a few days of planning, I found myself at Edward's firm, in Bella's office, on her desk, with her husband steadily thrusting in and out of me, our eyes locked together and the same look of smugness and joy at wrecking this bitch passing through our eyes. I laid back across the desk and held on to the edge as he pulled my legs up into his shoulders, kissing each of my ankles in turn before picking up his pace and making me moan loudly.

Okay, so I might've been exaggerating a little with the moaning, but it really did feel fantastic. I heard the sound of his belt jingling as he angled himself a little differently and began hitting that spot, making me really cry out and my eyes roll each time he hit it. I fell over the edge quickly like this, pinching my own exposed nipples and crying his name.

When I came to, Jasper was smirking at me and removed his still hard cock out of me and pulled his pants back up. I looked over to see a very shocked and pissed looking Bella as well as Rose, an amused expression coloring her features. I sat up and began fixing my dress, smirking at Bella before I turned and pulled Jasper by his tie to my awaiting lips and kissed him passionately.

"Once again Jazz, that was incredible. You're such a great lay." He smirked back at me and tucked his shirt in quickly before helping me to my feet.

"What the fuck are you two doing in my office?!" Bella demanded, finally able to regain the function to speak.

"Why, the same thing you were doing to Newton in my office, _honey." _Jasper sneered at his wife; Bella looked to Rose for back up only to have Rose smirk at her.

"See Bella, I told you she had a thing for blondes…"

"But you said not pogo sticks," she glared as I laughed and handed Bella the manila envelope with the evidence we had against her for embezzling funds.

"Well here's the thing; her twat," she pointed to me, "is a lot tighter then yours will ever be. And, well, I've seen his stick, and it ain't no pogo," she chirped. I bit back a laugh as she said that. My lady love could be so crude sometimes.

"Yep," I agreed, "and he chose me," I told her before kissing Rosie for the first time in days. _God, I missed kissing her. _I turned back to find Jasper smirking and nodding in agreement with us. I wrapped my arm around his waist and looked back at Bella only to see Aro had arrived with about five other agents. "Oh look, there's my godfather," I chirped. Rose looked over her shoulder as I waved at Aro; he smiled and waved back.

"Oh goodie! I didn't miss the show," Rose exclaimed.

"I told you baby, I never leave you out of the show."

Just then Emmett came down the stairs, dragging Edward rather reluctantly behind him. "Oh good I didn't miss it either."

"What is going on? Why is the FBI here?" Edward demanded.

"Well Mr. Cullen, if you look at the paper work that my wife is holding I'm sure it'll explain a lot of things. More specifically it will show you all the answers you need," Jasper explained. I saw Rose lean close to Bella and whisper into her ear. A little bit of me got jealous, but I brushed it off quickly.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock?" my godfather asked as Edward took a look at the contents of the manila envelope, then glared at Bella, who sighed and turned to face the FBI.

"Yes?"

He grabbed her arm and turned her around, placing the handcuffs around her wrists. "You are under arrest…" I turned to see Edward crying on Emmett's shoulder, Emmett whispering something in his ear that seemed to be calming him. Thankfully Em had caught on before she could do irreparable damage. Edward and his business would be okay. I just don't think he is going to be as trusting as he was the first time around. I smiled a little at Emmett as he mouthed a 'thank you' to me. I nodded my head a bit before turning to see Bella being manhandled and dragged away from the office.

"Oh, by the way doll, I want a divorce," Jasper informed his soon to be ex, then placed a kiss on my temple.

"Told you he picked me."

Bella scowled at the two of us. "Fine you were a lousy lay anyway."

"Says the bitch that just laid there," Jasper snapped back making Rosalie snort out a laugh.

"I second that."

"Have fun doing twenty, honey," I smirked at Bella and waved her off. Bitch deserved everything she got. Rose smiled as they dragged Bella out of the building then came over to Jasper and I; Jasper immediately pulling Rose to his side and wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Well ladies... how about we go home?" he asked, obviously happy. Rose smiled and nodded as I did the same.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**End note: So what did you think? Reviews make me happier than Emmett teaching a bitch a lesson. :D**


End file.
